Alan Stone
| birth_place = Mexico City, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Bello Greco Super Calo | debut = 1996 | retired = }} Alan Stone (May 23, 1977) is a Mexican professional wrestler. Career Son of Bello Greco who made his debut for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) in 1996 as Hollywood. Eventually hit the indy circuit including making a brief stop in Promo Azteca where he took on the Alan Stone gimmick and feuded with his brother who was working as Moto Cross. The two clearly had talent and thus got jobs working Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) opening matches. They formed a regular undercard tag team for many years and were constantly praised for having the best matches while being very charismatic performers. After winning the CMLL Arena Coliseo Tag Team Championship, Moto Cross changed his name to Chris Stone on December 15, 2000 and the two became known as "Los Hermanos Stone". This led to a tecnico turn as they feuded with veteran no-nonsense rudos like Guerrero Del Futuro, Mogur and Damian El Guerrero. The lack of upward mobility was clearly evident as the two seemed destined to be stuck in segundas (second match on the card) and terceras (third match on the card) for years. Eventually Chris had a bit of a falling out with CMLL and it actually benefited his brother who got a push as a singles wrestler in late 2003. Still, Alan was apparently unhappy with is role, as both he and Chris made a one match appearance in AAA under masks. It must've not gone well because they immediately returned to CMLL and everyone decided to pretend the appearance didn't happen. Alan won the 2004 version of the Guapos U competition but there was much less focus on it the previous years. Alan's win was just a mention on the website and Alan got to team once with Guapo members Shocker & Mascara Magica before being shunted back into the midcard. Alan again left for AAA and stuck this time. Alan became a rudo and joined Los Guapos VIP beginning a feud with El Intocable. Alan dressed the same as Intocable but added coming to the ring with a mirror because he was so "Guapo" that he enjoyed looking at himself. His entrance music was "Desvelado" by Bobby Pulido which combine with his flamboyant entrance, got him over with the crowd especially the women. Alan and Intocable were seemingly destined for a hair match but it never happened for various reasons. Instead Alan just focused on being part of Los Guapos until the group split in 2007. He ended up turning tecnico and teaming with his brothers Super Calo and Chris Stone as Los Bellos Stones. He became your typical pretty boy tecnico who works semi-main events and the occasional main events. After Super Calo left AAA, Alan and Chris were mostly without feuds. Alan usually filled out trios matches and was used as a solid wrestler to balance out the more erratic ones. Alan and Chris eventually turned on one of those erratic ones, El Elegido, turning rudo and helping form La Milicia. The two mostly feuded with the masked tecnico but Alan also found time to win the AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship with Jennifer Blake, his first AAA title. His reign was not noteworthy and it seemed like he left the company (or the company stopped using him) for a time only to be brought back to lose the title. In 2013 Alan formed a group with El Elegido and Toscano called Los Mirreyes. It was a male stripper type gimmick where they would dance to the ring and sometimes bring women in the ring to perform lap dances on them. AAA gave the group a big introduction with videos and then destroyed them on TV soon after. Alan left the promotion after the group failed then returned in 2014 without doing much. He's now seen on indie shows with other ex-AAA luchadors. In wrestling *'Entrance theme' :*"Desvelado" by Bobby Pulido Championships and Accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*CMLL Arena Coliseo Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Chris Stone *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :*AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Jennifer Blake *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Ranked him #78 the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 *'Other Titles' :*Distrito Federal Trios Championship (1 time) with Jordy Stone and Chris Stone See also *Alan Stone's event history External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1977 births Category:1996 debuts Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Lucha Libre Unida alumni Category:Reyes del Ring alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Promociones Corchado alumni Category:Promociones Tavonet alumni Category:Living people Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers